


Exploring

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccup has it bad for Astrid, Pining, Race To The Edge, because he's in looove, cave exploring, sexual tension all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid take the afternoon to explore a series of caves Hiccup discovered, which was convenient when they got caught in a sudden summer storm. While they wait out the rain, Hiccup has plenty of time to ruminate on (more like hopelessly pine over) his relationship with Astrid.





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: How about one slightly before hiccup and Astrid confessed their feelings for each other? They mention in rtte that hiccup and Astrid go exploring together and I could imagine there being a lot of sensual tension between them.  
> I always wondered what they got up to while they went out exploring in that episode! Here is my take :)

“So, where are these caves again?” Astrid asked as they glided over the water.

“They’re on the south side of the island. I only got a glance at them last time when we were tracking that Changewing, so I’ve been meaning to come back and explore them more fully. Who knows what we’ll find in there!”

“Hopefully not scary untameable dragons. Or Whispering Deaths. Or-”

“Thank you for the positive thinking, Astrid.”

“What can I say, I’m a realist, Hiccup.”

“Don’t you want to go spelunking with me in previously unexplored caves that could contain anything imaginable? I mean personally I thought that sounded like a good time.”

“I suppose it beats spending the day with Snotlout and the twins.”

“There you go, alone time with me is a step above Snotlout and the twins. What tipped the scales for you?”

“That snarky mouth of yours. At least when you’re sassy I only want to punch you in the face a little bit. Sometimes I have to physically restrain myself when Snot opens his mouth.”

“And the twins?”

“Fine in small doses. Like, a ten minute window. Then I’m just exhausted.”

“So you’re saying you can tolerate me for more than ten minutes and you only want to punch me in the face a little bit?” He grinned at her.

“Looks like I can be sassy too, huh?” Astrid teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You sure can, I’m impressed. I guess that’s why I like spending time with you,” Hiccup laughed. He guided Toothless down to the island. 

Stormfly landed next to the boys and Astrid hopped off. She squinted up at the sky. “Clouds are moving in. Maybe it’s a good thing we’re going in a cave, looks like rain.”

“I’m sure it won’t last long, you know how those summer storms are,” Hiccup said, untying the lanterns from Toothless’s saddle. “They come on quick and then blow right through.”

A low rumble of thunder pealed across the sky and Astrid held out her hand. “It’s starting to drizzle, I think.”

“I feel it too. We better get inside before we get soaked.”

Stormfly lit up the lanterns and rain began pouring down as they entered the cave, checking for any possible inhabitants.

“All clear so far,” Hiccup said.

“Oh wow, look at this!” Astrid gazed up at the ceiling of the cavern in awe. “It’s gorgeous!”

“That’s why I wanted to bring you here.” Hiccup strode in further and held up his lantern to illuminate more of the space. Hundreds of stalactites hung down, fragments of smooth stone in the sedimentary rings glittering in the firelight. The sound of trickling water echoed off the walls.

“Is there a stream in here?” She stood next to Hiccup and shined her light toward winding passages at the back of the cave.

“Let’s find out.” He instinctively raised his hand, intending to place it on the small of her back, but he clenched his fist and lowered it instead. She led the way, oblivious to his sentimental gesture and he felt a pang of longing in his chest.

He wished natural gestures like that could be shared between them, but they just weren’t there yet. For all the testing of each other’s boundaries they did, how much they pushed the intimacy of their friendship, he still felt like he was on unstable ground, hesitant where he could step next with sure footing.  

His own feelings were cemented, steeped in years of adoration, but he lost his way when it came to determining how she felt about him. Confusion and insecurity kept him from making any definite advances, every step forward was met with two steps back.

All the kisses she bestowed on him were never talked about again and they never signified the start of anything. He was left reeling, wanting more and having no clue how to obtain it.

For every tender late night discussion they had, every time she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder or graced his chest with her palm, two words flashed bold and bright in his mind, shattering any hope he had in his heart.

“ _Just friends.”_

Why did she tell Heather that? It was hard enough to hear the news secondhand from Fishlegs. He could dissect every single interaction between them, measure the heat of each finger and the weight of her palm anytime it came in contact with his body, but none of it gave him the answer he was seeking- Astrid’s affections and whether she held any for him.

A deep seeded part of him was still that fifteen year old boy, desperate to prove himself to his father, his village, and especially her. It was this boy whose confidence failed him, despite all her friendly gestures, genuine smiles, and hands over his heart.

The fear of rejection loomed ever present in the back of his mind, that his village and his friends could easily lose their faith in him again, when it had been so hard for him to gain it in the first place.

For that, he lost his foot and nearly his life.

If he were to place his heart at her feet, he wouldn’t survive if she stomped on it.

His crush of admiration for a fifteen year old Astrid matured into love each passing day as they grew older and the stakes of her possible rejection mounted ever higher.

He could be her friend and he would accept platonic affection from her if that was all she was willing to give. He was entitled to nothing and being her friend was better than losing her completely.

But, he couldn’t deny his heart yearned for a romantic connection, pining away insufferably and terrified her own intentions didn’t include them as lovers in the future.

She turned and held out her hand to help him climb up into another passageway. His heart leaped in his chest and simultaneously cracked into pieces at the feel of her hand in his. He wanted so much more than  _just friends_.

It wasn’t debased lust because Astrid was beautiful and it wasn’t a selfish need to possess her. She was his very best human friend, the first person to believe in him, and if he couldn’t call her his wife someday he’d never want to marry at all. He wanted trust and committed comfort with an equal partner and he saw the possibility for that future in her.

It was fast becoming clear to him that his sense of home wasn’t tied to the rocky cliffs of Berk, but wherever Astrid was.

The terrain was rocky and uneven the farther in they walked and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Whether to help steady him or herself, he wasn’t sure, but his heart picked up pace as they hiked together and Astrid leaned into his side.

The passage opened into another cavern, full of floor to ceiling stalactites and stalagmites, and the source of the trickling water. A pool filled the center, which flowed out through cracks in the stone and Hiccup surmised it eventually emptied into the sea.

“Oh,” Astrid said, her face shining in wonder, illuminated by the lantern. “It’s beautiful!”

“Very beautiful,” Hiccup agreed.  _So are you_. “Watch your step though, because I bet it’s slick too.”

She scuttled down the embankment of the pool, holding out the lantern and searching the water for pretty pebbles.

“I’m surprised we haven’t run into any dragons in here,” Hiccup mused as he made his way down to join her. “This is a pretty intricate layout, it’d be perfect for a den-whoa!”

His prosthetic slipped off smooth wet stone and he lost his footing, dropping the lantern and sliding down the slope into the water.

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried. She set her lantern down on a boulder and splashed through the shallow pool toward him. The floor of the water basin was slimy and her arms flailed when her feet failed to stop. She slipped and fell right on top of him.

Hiccup had the presence of mind to spread his bent legs so she landed in between them instead of on his knees. They both scrambled, his hands on her waist as they struggled to untangle themselves. She placed a hand on his chest and sat back on her haunches.

“Are you okay?” she asked breathlessly, a rosy tint in her cheeks. She rubbed her wrist in her other hand.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Are you okay?” he said, concerned.

“Of course I’m fine; you’re the one who fell.”

“What was that, then? You just wanted to take a little dip in the water on top of me?” he teased.

She blushed in the firelight and splashed him playfully. “I didn’t realize this exploring trip was going to involve impromptu swimming.”

“Neither did I. Guess it wouldn’t have mattered if we got caught in the rain, huh?”

“I guess not.” She stood up carefully and extended her hand.

Hiccup took it, accepting her assistance in helping him to his feet. Astrid held him around the waist and he slung an arm around her shoulders as they moved to the edge of the water. Once Hiccup was safely perched on the ledge, she waded back for her lantern and collected his on the way.

“Ugh, I’m soaked,” she said as Hiccup held the lanterns while she climbed up beside him.

“Me too,” he chuckled. The trek back to the mouth of the cave was considerably more sopping than the walk in, their waterlogged boots squelching with each step.

Astrid gripped his bicep with her left hand, holding her lantern aloft with the other. They leaned comfortably into each other as they walked. At one point where the passage narrowed, her hand trailed down his arm and clasped his hand in hers, leading him through.

His breath lodged in his chest. They were  _holding hands_. Thoughts whirled through his mind while his heart pounded wildly. What did this mean, if anything at all? His other female friends, like Ruffnut and Heather, would never hold his hand in a situation like this, but Astrid hadn’t left his personal space since he fell. Was she merely being considerate, was he reading too much into it?

The passage widened again and they fell back into step next to each other. Astrid didn’t let go of his hand and her shoulder bumped with his as they walked.

This had to be  _something_. Friends didn’t walk and hold hands, did they? He cursed himself for feeling so overwhelmed and unsure, for doubting if she was merely being kind or if this was some sort of signal.

He was internally debating himself when she squeezed his hand and sighed, “I can’t wait to get back home and get out of these wet clothes.”

The snarled panicked mess of his thoughts came to a screeching halt and images of Astrid peeling off wet tightly clinging clothes assaulted his mind without permission. “Oh, haaa yeah. Ahh, me. I mean, me too. These wet clothes are… um, wet.”

Astrid laughed. “Yes, Hiccup. Water is wet.”

He shot her an unimpressed look. “And Astrid is sassy.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” she said cheerfully, swinging their joined hands.

To their dismay, the rain was still coming down in sheets once they reached Toothless and Stormfly at the mouth of the cave. It looked as though they wouldn’t be traveling home anytime soon.

“I’m so uncomfortable,” Astrid groaned, pulling her dripping shirt away from her skin.

“Sorry,” Hiccup mumbled.

“Oh, hey. It’s not your fault,” she said kindly. “I should’ve listened, you were just following after me and it really was slippery.”

“Nah, it’s not your fault either,” he said. “I should’ve been more careful. This thing doesn’t really handle slick surfaces. Found that out the first winter. I slid on ice everywhere.”

“I remember that,” Astrid said softly.

“Yeah, well… it is what it is…”

“Mm,” she nodded.

“We might as well settle in, huh?” Hiccup’s wet leather rasped as he sat down.

“Wish we could have a fire,” Astrid said, rubbing her hands on her upper arms and peering out into the forest.

“Yeah, that would be nice right about now. But we have no firewood and anything out there is too wet.”

“Maybe not everything…” Astrid said, poking her head out of the cave to see better. “I’ll be right back! Stormfly, come with me, girl!”

“Astrid? Where are you going?!” Hiccup called, but she had already run out into the rain, Stormfly following behind.

After a few minutes Astrid returned with an armful of thick logs under the cover of Stormfly’s wing.

Hiccup stood up. “Where did you get those?!”

“A Timberjack must’ve come through at some point. I spotted the downed tree, and these happened to be lying under some brush. They’re a little wet, but nothing that some dragon fire can’t fix!”

She arranged the wood and Toothless lit up the makeshift campfire.

“Nice, bud!” Hiccup said, holding out his hands and rubbing them in front of the flames.

Astrid kicked off her boots and stripped her wet leggings down.

“Oh… um… Astrid?” Hiccup questioned.

“I’m not going to sit here and feel miserable while we wait for the lightning to stop,” she said, shaking out the leggings and setting them flat on a nearby rock to dry. She angled her boots toward the fire. “If you need to dry your clothes too, have at it.”

She dug out a small blanket from Stormfly’s pack. Hiccup fought to keep his mouth from falling open when she turned her back to him and removed her shirt. He attempted to force his eyes away, but they kept darting back to her. She wrapped the blanket around her torso and removed her skirt from underneath it. She tucked the blanket in around her chest and plopped down beside him, warming her bare feet on the fire. “Much better.”

She eyed him and shrugged with a smile. “You can take your wet stuff off too, you know. You’ll feel better. Don’t you have a spare blanket in Toothless’s pack?”

“I, um… yeah, I guess I do…”

Feeling more than a little self conscious, he removed his leather armor and tugged off his tunic. He quickly wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and set his boot next to Astrid’s to dry.

She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the dancing flames cast flickering shadows on the cave wall. An intermittent crackle of thunder rolled between the patter of raindrops.

His contentment with this scene was bittersweet. It was  _almost_  perfect, and yet…

Though his adolescent hormones were going wild over the fact the love of his life was sitting next to him in barely anything other than a blanket, the sharp yearning for  _more_  seized his heart and gripped his chest so tightly he could barely breathe. It drowned out any other annoying intrusive thoughts that may or may not have included Astrid undressing.

His own inaction to voice his feelings was slowly destroying him and the longer he waited the worse the outcome would be if she denied him. He could vex and plan and analyze until exhaustion set in, but until he was positive it was safe he’d continue to guard the most fragile parts of himself.

Her fingers brushed ever so gently against his and his poor heart couldn’t take it.

It was shy, intimate, and seeking. A tiny step across the line of friendship and he was so confused.

Should he try and hold her hand again? Is that what she wanted? Was she sending out signals and he missed them? Was she just as confused and frustrated as he was?

He felt her shift against his shoulder and he glanced down at her.

She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat.

The fire reflected in her eyes, the heat casting a soft glow on her round cheeks. She looked soft and sweet, wisps of hair framing her face. The open fondness in her half lidded expression captured him. Her gaze shifted from his eyes and lingered on his lips.

His heart thumped rapidly against its cage. This was it, this was  _the moment._ An invisible string drew them closer together.

She instinctively leaned up, her breath on his cheek, only a fraction of space between them.

His eyes slid closed and he anticipated the warm supple press of her lips on his-

when a grumble of impatience and dragon claws scratching on stone broke the spell.

He felt her pull away and his mouth remained unkissed. He popped open his eyes and glared at Toothless and Stormfly as they paced near the entrance to the cave. The rain was letting up and the two were antsy to get outside.

Astrid seemed to snap out of the trance, sitting up and stretching.

“Well! I guess we better get going, huh?” She reached for her clothes.  

“Yeah,” Hiccup said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “I suppose we better go see if the Edge is still standing.”

“Leaving the twins and Snotlout unsupervised this long is always a gamble.”

“Hey, I put Fishlegs in charge-”

“Like I said, unsupervised.”

He laughed and tugged on his tunic as she awkwardly shimmied her leggings on under the blanket. Their clothes and boots were still damp, but it was better than drenched.

They put out the fire and Astrid smiled tenderly at him as they walked into the bit of sunshine peeking out behind dissipating rain clouds.

The bounce in his step mirrored the lightness in his heart. They almost kissed… they  _almost kissed_. He couldn’t possibly have misinterpreted that.

It happened organically; there was no motivation of gratitude behind it like every other kiss they shared that never lead to the relationship he desired. It could have been the pivotal turning point if they hadn’t been interrupted.  

Astrid secured her lantern to Stormfly’s saddle and flashed him another grin while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

He decided, from here on out, he would watch for another opportunity.

No more waiting, no more stressing, no more fear. He had far too many feelings to keep them cooped up inside, eating away at him until there would be nothing left to give her. Clearly inaction was ineffective and he’d never have a chance to be with her if he didn’t try.

So, if a moment presented itself and the timing was right, he would make his move-  

And it would be perfect.


End file.
